1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector produced by double molding, and also to a method of producing the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
One known conventional method of producing a connector is one using double molding. FIGS. 7 and 8 shows a method of producing a connector by double molding.
As shown in FIG. 7, there are used three mold members 1 to 3 for forming an outer shape of a connector, that is, the left and right mold members 1 and 2 movable left and right apart from each other, and the lower mold member 3. Metal terminal insertion holes 1a for respectively receiving one ends 5a of metal terminals 5 supported by a core 4 are formed in the left mold member 1. Metal terminal insertion holes 3a for respectively receiving the other ends 5b of the metal terminals 5 supported by the core 4 are formed in the lower mold member 3.
When double molding is to be carried out using these mold members 1 to 3, the metal terminals 5 are beforehand supported by the core 4, and the one ends 5a of the metal terminals 5 are inserted respectively into the metal terminal insertion holes 1a in the left mold member 1 while the other ends 5b are inserted respectively into the metal terminal insertion holes 3a in the lower mold member 3. Then, after the core 4 is sealingly surrounded by the three mold members 1 to 3, a resin is filled in this sealed space around the core. After the resin is hardened, the mold is opened to take out the double molded connector.
In the above conventional connector production method, the opposite ends 5a and 5b of the metal terminals 5 are to be electrically contacted with and connected to their respective mating terminals, and therefore the resin should not deposit on the surfaces of these terminal ends. For this reason, if a gap between the metal terminal insertion hole 1a, 3a and the metal terminal 5 is decreased, the metal terminals can not be inserted easily when they are set on the mold members 1 and 3, and the surfaces of the metal terminals are liable to be damaged, and a plated film is liable to be peeled off. In contrast, if the gap between the metal terminal insertion hole 1a, 3a and the metal terminal 5 is increased, the resin flows into the gap, so that the resin deposits on the surface of the metal terminal 5, thus causing an incomplete contact. Therefore, the resin, thus flowed into the gap and solidified, must be removed.
There are occasions when the quality required for the material of the core 4 is different from the quality required for the material of the resin around the core, and when the metal terminals 5 are supported also by the resin around the core as in the conventional construction, it is also essential for this resin to have an insulative property.